The Truth Behind
by maiaraiadette
Summary: A STORY ABOUT LOVE, LIFE, FAMILY, SECRETS, AND TRUTH, THIS STORY IS BASED ON THE MANGA FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BROTHERHOOD FOCUSING TO THE STORY OF ROY MUSTANG AND RIZA HAWKEYE. AN ALTERATION TO THEIR PAST AND SLIGHT ALTERATION TO THEIR STORY DURING THE BROTHERHOOD SEASON. my first story, constructive critism is welcome. rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Return To Amestris

**Chapter 1**

**Return to Amestris**

* * *

**~ flashback ~**

**The Royal Household of de Aguila is celebrating the fifth birthday of their young master, Ryan Oliver and the hundredth day from birth of their young miss. Every person including the servants is enjoying the feast.**

**" ****Hello father it's good to see you. I thought you're not coming tonight." Ellaine said while passing her little daughter to her father. " I'm not going to pass an opportunity to see my grandchildren. Ah… she looks just like you, my dear." She smiled at his father's comment. "Hello my dear Elizabeth, grandfather have a gift for you." He put a beautiful necklace on the infant.**

**"****Grandfather, don't I get any gift from you. You said if I'll be a good boy you'll give me something on my birthday and today is my birthday." Ryan pouted. "Of course, I also have a gift for you." He pulled out a same necklace that he gave to his little granddaughter. "You and your little sister have the same charm necklace."**

**"****What kind of bird is this?" the boy asked.**

**"****That's a hawk with the eye that is made of amber stone which is the same to the colour of your eye. It is the same as your sisters' charms."**

**~ end of flashback ~**

**In an Amestrian restaurant in the Empire of Xing a blond man on his early twenties, with amber eyes is lost in his thoughts when a beautiful xingxese lady approached him.**

**"****Your thinking about her, don't you?" her presence startled him a bit.**

**"****How did you know I'm thinking about Elizabeth?" He asked.**

**"****Every time you are thinking about her you finger that charm. If I'm not mistaken a letter from that doctor arrived a day ago, what did he said? How's father and …your sister?" Sophia asked curiously.**

**"****Father is fading fast. He said there's nothing he can do to save him, he refuse to accept any treatment. That's what he said on that letter." There's an obvious sadness on the man's voice. "This letter arrived earlier. I'm afraid this letter states that my father is…"**

**"****Let me read it, Ryan" Sophia cut him off by snatching the letter on his hands and read it. "Ryan he's…he is dead. This means your sister is alone on that old house and she's still a minor. It must be hard for her to manage everything for your father's funeral." **

**They both knew that the person that they've been talking about is living with money sufficient enough to support daily expenses.**

**"****I'm thankful enough that father's apprentice was there when he died. He even shouldered the funeral expenses. And what ironic about it is that he is a soldier, father despised the military because of what happened to the family, that apprentice is the only son from the Royal household of de Stallion, I'm somewhat relieved."**

**"****de S…Stallion, are you sure? My aunt's … my cousin is still alive." Sophia inquired. "Yes, my love. He is alive. It just that he doesn't seem to know who he is or he doesn't remember it anymore. He's just a couple of years older than my little sister when they were caught in that train accident." Ryan stated.**

**"****Aunt Lorraine, will want to go back to Amestris the moment she heard this news, if it happens can we go back with her? I also want to meet my sister-in-law and grandfather-in-law, and to see my long lost cousin." "Even though it's dangerous?" Ryan inquired.**

**"****Yes, even if it's dangerous. They are our relatives and we've been separated from them for years…long years." Sophia answered.**

**"****Then it's settled were moving back, all of us. Grandfather already ordered some members of the royal servants to prepare a villa in the eastern part of north city. It's the safest place we can stay in Amestris and I'm sure you'll love that place." Ryan stated matter-of-factly.**

**Ryan and his household, the Royal household, arrived earlier than planned.**

**"****Emily, how's Aunt Lorraine?" Ryan asked**

**"****Lady Lorraine would need to stay here in the villa and rest. Butler Claus and the half of the maids will stay with her, while I and butler William will accompany you and Lady So... I mean Lady Marie together with young master to your sister's." Emily answered briefly.**

**After taking a day's rest Ryan, Marie, their son Oliver and a few of their servants travelled to a city near enough and safe enough for them to stay. Before Ryan went to the place where Elizabeth is.**

**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! The sound of the door bell wake the now sole occupant of the old manor from her peaceful slumber. She opened her bedside lamp and looked at her alarm clock. "11:30, who it may be?" she said to herself while she don her robe and went to open the door. She looked through a peephole and saw that it is her father's doctor and opened the door.**

**"****Miss Hawkeye, sorry to disturb your sleep. I'm here with a friend and his butler." The doctor said**

**"****Is there a problem, Doctor Joule? Does my father owe them anything?" She asked curiously.**

**"****No I'm here with William to fetch you and Roy but it seems like he is not here. I'm Ryan...Ryan Hawkeye I've been looking for you and your father for years..." "Master, we can't stay here for long. We have to come back to the house before the sun rises." William cut his words to remind him that they can't stay for long.**

**"****Your right, come with me. Akon make a letter for Roy and tell him to meet you." Ryan said.**

**"****I can't come with you." She hissed while she eyed Ryan and saw his charm necklace. "Your necklace...it's the same as mine." She fingered her hawk charm.**

**"****Yes, indeed. Our necklace is a gift from our mother's father when I'm five and while you were just a hundred days old. Though I would like to tell you about it we should leave now and be on our way to the house before the sun comes out."**

**The young lady was stunned with Ryan's statement that she didn't notice that he dragged her to the waiting vehicle.**

**"****I can't come with you in my nightclothes."**

**"****There's no time to change. We have to go." Ryan said.**

**They left the old house immediately the moment Doctor Akon Joule finished the letter and ride with them. At the train station, a young man on his late teens arrived to visit a special friend and tell her something that he has been keeping to himself for a long time.**

**"****Riza!" Roy called after knocking on the front door for several times. "She must be at the study." He said to his self. When he tried to turn the door knob he noticed that it is not locked and decided to enter the house. He continued to call her while checking the rooms to find her which left him no choice but to enter her room only to fail on finding her.**

**He was about to step out of the room when his eyes caught something on her night stand that bears his name. Reach for it and read what was written before rushing out of the house to his late master's doctor.**

**Akon joule was startled to the sound of his office door hitting the wall but he is surely not startled to see a fuming Roy Mustang.**

**"****Where is she? WHERE IS RIZA?!" He bellowed.**

**"****Well she's obviously not here. My friend here will take you to where she is." Akon answered, "and don't worry I can assure you that she is safe."**

**~ Hours earlier ~**

**"****Master, we've arrived." William stated. Ryan turned to his side to wake the sleeping form of his long lost sister when he notices that she developed a fever. He took his jacket off and wraps it over the robe that she's been donning. He shivered a bit when the wind touched his skin.**

**"****William, she's running a fever. Tell a maid to change her clothes to warmer ones once she's settled to her room." Ryan ordered before he mumbles to himself "I'm such an idiot." **

**Riza stirs on Ryan arms and opened her eyes. "Um..." Ryan stopped when he heard her.**

**"****You should have woken me up, you can put me down. I can walk on my own." She said.**

**"****I was going to wake you but you're running a fever so I decided not to wake you for you to rest. If you insist that you can walk I'll put you down and I guess you do."**

**Before she can even walk a step she fainted luckily Ryan caught her. Emily saw what happened and rush to them and ordered a maid to get a basin of water and a wet towel. They change her clothes and connect an IV to her after she was checked by a local doctor who happens to be Akon's fiancé.**

**"****She will be fine, my liege. All she needs is a lot of rest and some vitamins. She's also dehydrated so she'll need lots of water. I'll check her tomorrow." The doctor said.**

**"****I'll walk you out. Emily, can you please stay with her." Ryan asked.**

**"****I'll stay with her, master. You should go to sleep I don't want you getting sick for you are whiny whenever you are." Emily answered.**

**"****I will Ayah Emily." Ryan and the doctor went out of the room.**

* * *

**This is my first story and I'm still doing some drafts for new chapters, and if ever there were wrong grammar or spelling, english is not my native tongue so please bear with me . Please review...Constructive Criticism is welcome. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Revelation of the Past

**Chapter 2**

**Revelations of the past:**

**Ryan's point of view**

* * *

**Emily stands by the window of Riza's room that over sees the front yard waiting for their long lost beloved princess to wake up, when Marie entered the room with an infant in her arms.**

**"****Lady Marie." She greeted her with a bow of her head. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" the old lady asked.**

**"****Yes I did." She took a sit beside the bed. "How is she? A maid told me everything that happen earlier this dawn."**

**"****Her fever has subsided quite a bit. She's dehydrated and her immune system is a little weak but the doctor said she'll be fine with a lot of rest and enough water."**

**"****She looked exactly like their mother, isn't she?"**

**"****Yes, she looked exactly like the late crowned princess except the colour of her hair and eyes those were inherited from the late crowned prince." Emily stated.**

**~~~…~~~**

**"****Sir, we'll arrive in about half an hour. I would like to tell you not to make unnecessary noise once we're there just for the sake of my master's infant son though he didn't instruct me to inform you about it." William informed him while driving to the house.**

**"****Tell me why your master wants our presence? What does he need from us, from her? Did her father owe your master anything?" Roy asked. "Just tell and I'll settle it myself."**

**"****You don't have to worry with settling debts for there is none to settle. Master just wanted to tell you some things about the past." William's word picked the young man's interest.**

**~~~…~~~**

**Ryan busied his self by reading some books on alchemy. He wanted to go visit her sister but his wife threaten him to sleep on the couch if he tried to disturb her sister. A knock on the room disturb him from his musing, Emily their loyal nursemaid states that his late father's apprentice have arrived and told him where he is waiting.**

**"****It's good to see you Roy Mustang or should I call you Roy Patrick De Stallion Amestria son of Robert de Stallion Amestria, Duke of the eastern lands, and one of the heir to the throne of Amestria and Xianen Yao, Princess of Xing favoured niece of the Emperor." Roy was surprised that the blond man who arrived greeted him in the name he can't recall yet very familiar to his ears. "What did you call me? Who you said my parents were? And where is she?!" Roy said .**

**"****Your name...It's your real name before it is change simply to Roy Mustang in hopes to protect you from those who want the two high royal families to end. It must have been a trauma cause by that accident that you can't remember your parents." Ryan answered.**

**"****Is it because of me that you took her?"**

**"****No, it's not just because of that. I yearn to see my little sister again Riza and I were separated when an assassination on our family happened. Our palace was burned down it ended my mother's life and killed my father's heart."**

**"****Roy...is that you little cousin?" they didn't noticed Marie's presence not until she spoke. " It's him, my love but it seems like he don't remember us." Ryan said.**

**"****I understand that all of this is somewhat confusing you. But I know time will come you will remember us." Marie said before crossing the **

**room to the bassinette near the window.**

**"****If you're telling the truth I hope that time will come. Ryan, right? Your man told me that you want to tell something about the past is this a part of it but before you elaborate I want to see her...I need to see her." ****Roy stated truthfully with eyes down casted on the floor and a voice quiet pleading. ****"****Alright I'm actually planning to tell both of you on the same time. Follow me, she's been sleeping ever since she was settled in her room."**

**~~~…~~~**

**"****Why does she have IV fluids?" Roy asked warily after Ryan opened the door to Riza's room he rushed to the chair near the bed. "It's my fault I didn't notice that she was running a fever yesterday when we travelled. That IV have some vitamins that her body needs she haven't been eating in amount cause she look thinner than the pictures that Akon sent to me a couple of months ago."**

**"****Your right she haven't been eating a good amount of food after Master's death and the added loneliness finally took a toll on her health" Roy replied in a soft tone as to not to woke the sleeping lady.**

**(Riza's Dream)**

**"****Where am I?" Riza said when she opened he eyes and study her surroundings she saw someone who look just like her only that person eye colour is deep brown unlike hers that were amber hued with red. That person spoke to her .**

**"****My dearest Princess, It's good to see you again." That person, the lady's eyes were twinkling with so much happiness and love while she caress her cheeks. "Who are you? Where am I? Why do I feel like I've been in this place before?" The lady smiled at her and flashed a sad smile "You have so many questions, you do share some of his character. This place is a sanctuary for me and my family." The lady's face brightened up on her last sentence.**

**"****Holland is right you do look just like me..." then a blinding light engulfs the lady and her voice started to fade."I love you and your siblings, my dearest Elizabeth, my chi..."**

**(End Dream)**

**The moment Riza reached her hand out and mumbled incoherent words the attention of the men in the room were focused on her seeing clearly that she is dreaming.**

**"****Riza" Roy reached her hand to hold and the moment their hands met her mahogany eyes opened and stared at him before asking "Where am I?"**

**"****You are in our cottage house in Aquaroya the safest place from the town where the Hawkeye estate is located. Don't you remember I carried you here because you were sick when we arrived a day and a half ago?" Ryan informed her.**

**"****Sorry I forgot about it for a moment." She noticed she's wearing a different nightgown from what she wore when Ryan fetched her. " Um...Who...Who changed my clothes?" Riza ask and Roy understands and shares her worry. "Emily changed your clothes so you don't have to worry about others seeing your intricate tattoo." Ryan answered that made the occupant of the room froze for a moment "I caught a glimpse of it the one just below your neck and I could tell that it is about alchemy of flame..." Roy opened his mouth to retort but Ryan saw his question and speaks before he could "That is not the reason why both of you is here but first thing first I'll call Emily to get you a change of clothes because it's already lunch time and Marie won't be happy if we skip it. Let's go Roy."**

**"****You go first I would like to talk to her." Ryan nodded to his statement and left to find Emily. "Are you angry at me that I came with him?" Riza asked after seeing the intense stare that Roy is giving him.**

**"****Partly, but I thrust your decision, after all you're a better judge in personality. What I'm angry about is that you're not taking care of yourself and you actually fell sick," Roy hissed partly. "I'm sorry." Riza said with tears threatening to flow from her eyes. "I didn't meant it to hurt you emotionally I'm just worried of you, not because I'm obligated to do it but because I don't...I can't... lose you because I...I love you so much to lose you."**


End file.
